Daddy's a vampire
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: Lucas Castle walks in on daddy sucking his mum's neck and is convinced that daddy is a vampire.


**I know that Halloween is over in America, but even though I don't like Halloween I would contribute to those who do like Halloween.**

Lucas Castle sat up in his bed too scared to sleep he had convinced his mum to let him watch a horror movie with his dad instead of a kids movie. After days of endless pleading his mother gave in, he screamed for joy and his dad popped the popcorn, made the ice cream sundae and Lucas watched his first horror movie.

But now the only screaming he wanted to do was out of fear, he placed his feet slowly on the ground worried that the three-headed monster that was under his bed waiting to devour him.

He ran straight out off his room before the monster could pull him under and eat him.

When he reached his parent's room he went on his tippy toes to open the wooden door to his parent's room and when he opened it he gasped and froze in fear.

Daddy was on top of mummy but that's not what had scared him the most it was the fact that daddy was sucking mummy's neck...like a vampire.

He heard her let out a moan and squirm under his daddy's body, Lucus knew that he should have ran in and saved her but he was too scared too. He didn't want daddy to suck his blood and turn him into a vampire too like he was doing with mummy right now.

Lucas ran in fear to his bedroom, turned on his night light, hugged his teddy bear tightly and tried to go to sleep.

/

The next day, the day before Halloween Lucas showed up to school with his batman costume on, he originally was going to be a vampire but after last night he didn't want to be a vampire.

"Mrs Caroline, can I ask you something?" Lucas asked at morning tea, standing at his teacher desk. "Sure," She replied with a smile.

"Are vampire's real?"

"Vampire's are just people who dress up as them once a year for Halloween, so no."

"But...my daddy's a vampire," Lucas asked confused he knew what he saw and that vampire's drink human blood how could it not be real?

"Is that what your daddy is dressing up as?"

"No," Lucas said shaking his head. "His an actual vampire, I saw it."

"What did you see?"

"I saw daddy drinking blood from mummy's neck, she was moaning and squirm he was trying to turn her into a vampire."

"And where did you see daddy do this?"

"In their bedroom, he was lying on top of her so she couldn't escape."

"Well..." Mrs Carloine said shocked that a student had just witnessed his parents about to have sex. "How about we tell Mrs Ebony, I'm sure she would love to hear your story about how daddy is a vampire."

"Okay."

/

Kate was at work doing paperwork, she loved being captain but didn't love the paperwork.

The phone on her desk rung making her jump, she placed her hand over her heart and answered the phone. "Captain Beckett?" She answered the phone.

"Mrs Castle, this is Mrs Ebony the principle of Lucas school."

"Is everything alright?"

"Mrs Castle, Lucas teacher Mrs Caroline brought Lucas to my office cause Lucas told her that he think's daddy is a vampire cause he was..."

"On top of you sucking your neck." Mrs Ebony said uncomfortably. "Oh my god." Kate gasped.

"Now I would hate for Lucas to be taken home before the fun actives we have after lunch and I know you're also a busy woman but could you or Mr Castle could come in and talk to Lucas before he starts telling the other kids."

"Yeah sure, I'll be down there soon."

/

After talking and explaining to Lucas, that daddy is a vampire. She stormed up the hallway to her husband's PI office. She grabbed the door open angrily and slammed it behind her.

" ." Rick said scared. "Don't honey me," She growled.

"I got a call from the principle to talk to our son and to explain to him that daddy is not a vampire."

"Seriously you got in for that, It's Halloween what did the principle expect."

"It had nothing to do with Halloween, Castle I thought I told you to lock the door."

"I got a bit carried away."

"Dam it Castle, these are the memories I didn't want our son to have."

"On the bright side, did you tell him that me and you were making him a brother or sister," Rick said trying to brighten the mood.

"No, I didn't, cause daddy is sleeping on the lounge for the next week or two and even when is sleeping in our bed again is not having sex till he learns how to lock a door."

"Woah," Rick said shocked. "I understand the sleeping on the lounge part but the other part." Rick groaned. "What about the adult trick or treating we've been doing ever since we started dating." He groaned once again.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you forgot to lock the door."

"Cruel woman." Rick said with a sad puppy face.


End file.
